Advancements in semiconductor manufacturing technologies have enabled integrated circuits to be designed and fabricated to have ever increasingly smaller sizes. This has also led to increasing numbers of integrated circuits being packaged onto substrates having increasingly smaller sizes. The integrated circuits often include transmitters and receivers through which the integrated circuits may communicate signals with each other in performing various processing functions. Due to parasitic resistance or parasitic capacitance in the connections between the transmitters and receivers, there may be a delay and a reduction in edge rate performance in the signals communicated between the integrated circuits.